David Worth
David Worth is a chronic malcontent and cynic who unwittingly designed the outer shell of the Cube. David serves as the main protagonist in the 1997 Canadian science fiction psychological horror film Cube. Character In the early parts of the movie David was shown to be the false antagonist of the movie and it is made to believe he is the reason why the other survivors are trapped in the cube, but it was later revealed just to be false propaganda caused by the main and true antagonist Quentin . in the early stage of the movie his personality was a selfish loner that cared little for the other survivors, but as the movie went on his true personality came out and he was a caring man that wanted to see everyone make it out safe, especially Leaven, a young student with mathematical skills and Kazan, an autistic man with the ability to rapidly and accurately perform prime number calculations. Interactions with other characters Rennes "the Wren": Due to Rennes' early death in the movie, Worth and Rennes didn't have much character interactions, but Worth seemed to be impressed with Rennes' trap escape skills and they both were on good terms. He was at first disgusted by Rennes' death and seemed to show genuine sympathy, but he later laughed at his corpse due to a deterioration in mentality and the fact that the group might have been going in circles the whole time. Dr. Helen Holloway: Helen and Worth both shared a hatred for Quentin and the way he mistreated Kazan and the other survivors. Due to this mutual understanding, they both got along very well, but on occasion they both would argue on their own points of view on survival such as should they leave Kazan to die or not. When Helen was killed by Quentin, Worth was shown to be upset with her death. Leaven: Worth had respect for Leaven's intelligence. He was also protective of her and Worth was usually in agreement with her when Leaven would get into an argument with one of the other survivors. Worth had romantic feelings towards Leaven (despite her being a teenager of about 17 and him being a man in his seemingly late 20's), and her death was one of the main reasons why Worth wanted revenge on Quentin. Kazan: When Worth first met Kazan, he seemed to be annoyed by him and he viewed him as a burden to the group. Worth was willing to leave Kazan behind to die, but started to actually care for him, even willing to risk everyone's lives so he could get through the sound activated spike room and he would stand up for him when Quentin would bully him. Worth became especially fond of Kazan when he realized he was a genius at mathematical equations which was a very helpful skill to have in the cube. Quentin: Worth and Quentin shared a deep hatred for one another. They would constantly argue and fight (mostly Quentin starts the physical fights due to him being physically stronger than Worth), both of them wanted to take the leadership role, and Quentin blames Worth for everyone being trapped in the cube. Death At the end of the movie, Quentin suddenly reappears and fatally stabs Leaven and then Worth. Quentin moves to kill Kazan, but with the last of his strength, Worth grabs Quentin's leg, pinning him in the passageway between rooms as the rooms shift again. Quentin is torn apart while Worth lies next to the lifeless Leaven and succumbs to his own wounds, dying seconds later. His self-sacrifice helped Kazan escape the cube and avenge Leaven's death. Gallery 3.png maxre.jpg group.jpg 6eb660d4cube04.png 0026d193_medium.jpeg sR5VcO4FQK.png Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Self Hating Category:Friend of a Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Weaklings Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Victims Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strong-Willed Category:The Icon Category:Mastermind Category:Role Models Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Lethal Category:Wise Category:Rivals Category:Successful Category:Neutral Good Category:Mysterious Category:Martyr Category:Nihilistic Category:Pessimists